


You Were Worth the Wait

by virtuevirtuee



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, My First Fanfic, what am i doing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuevirtuee/pseuds/virtuevirtuee
Summary: "She doesn’t have to directly face the fact that Scott has once again, found another girl to make him happy. She gets to ignore the fact that for the hundredth time, Scott chose someone over her."------or: The five times Tessa is jealous of Scott kissing another girl, and the one time she’s not.





	You Were Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Why Hello Everyone
> 
> So this is the first time i'm writing ever and I'm hella nervous!!!! I legitimately have no clue what i'm doing, and this can be complete and utter trash???? but imma post it anyways cuz I mean I spent all this time writing it so at this point it would be a waste right????? Anyways read it if you want or don't, i'm all about the ability to choose... you know... free will and all... If you do happen to waste your time with this let me know what you think? or don't, it's up to you (like I said, free will). I don't have a beta or anything so i'm like 500% sure you will find a mistake somewhere. Alright i'm rambling now... ill stop...
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!!

**I. 1998**

Tessa is over their breakup.

Yeah sure, she was a little hurt at the time, especially since she wasn’t expecting it. But Tessa has done a lot of self-reflection since, and realizes this is probably for the best.

_She was surprised to hear her mom yell from downstairs that she had a phone call; since well… she never gets phone calls. But nonetheless she skips downstairs to the kitchen where the phone is attached to the kitchen counter, and grabs the green contraption from her mom._

_“Hello?”_

_“Oh… uh…uh… hey Tess” she hears from the other line. It’s Scott, she recognizes instantly. She’s surprised to hear from him. Because honestly, he never calls her. They normally just “talk” (not even really talk, just stare at each other awkwardly until skating practice is over) at the rink._

_But she’s happy to hear from him. This is how relationships work right? You see each other, you hold hands, go on dates, talk on the phone, all the works, right?_

_She’s snapped out of thought when she hears an almost inaudible “just tell her already!” from the phone that she and Scott are supposedly having a conversation on._

_“Sorry Scott, what was that?” she asks, because surely, she’s mistaken. She’s supposed to be having a one on one conversation with her “boyfriend.” Her FIRST one on one phone conversation with him. There isn’t supposed to be anyone else listening in._

_She hears more faint giggles before she hears… a smash? Like someone just threw something?_

_More giggles can be heard in the background before she hears a very loud, and aggressive Scott yell on the line “I DON’T WANT TO DATE YOU ANYMORE!!”_

_And before Tessa can even muster up the courage to respond to the words she just heard fly out of her skating partners mouth, the line is dead. And she is left with the silent hum of the phone at her ear, and the pounding of her head trying to process what just happened._

But yeah, she’s completely over it. Like she said before, it was definitely for the best.

I mean, yeah, the first practice back after that phone call was definitely awkward. If she couldn’t make eye contact with Scott before he ended their relationship over the phone… well… she definitely wasn’t making eye contact now.  
But after that first awkward session, things started getting… better??? They started talking all of a sudden. And not just about what step sequence or lifts they would try and maneuver next, but rather, talk about school and homework and friends. And Scott even told her some jokes, which never failed to make her giggle, no matter how dumb the jokes may be.

So now it’s been a little over 3 months since their breakup, and Tessa is sitting on one of the benches in the corner of the rink, waiting for her mom to come pick her up from skating practice. She said bye to Scott after practice a while ago, but when she realized her mom hadn’t arrived yet, she took it upon herself to go back in the rink and a find a secluded spot to wait for her mom to arrive. She even had a book in her bag to keep her occupied in case of situations like this. Because I mean, she’s eight now, almost nine actually, practically an adult at this point.

She was, however, interrupted from her book when she heard a not so subtle giggle from across the rink.

When she looked up, she recognized a blonde haired, brown eyed girl from her singles skating class. She was two years older, like the rest of the girls in that class, since Tessa was more advanced and was put into a higher class.

She wasn’t however, expecting to see this girl giggle with… Scott???????

They didn’t know Tessa was around, obviously, since Tessa said bye to Scott 15 minutes ago. But she couldn’t help staring at them now that she knew they were there. And why was she laughing so loud??

And then she sees it. Scott leaning in slowly, while the girl’s giggles simmer down, and Tessa can’t believe what she’s witnessing. Scott getting closer and closer, until his lips are lingering on the corner of the blonde girls’ mouth.

She remembers him kissing her like that (but more abruptly, really) at the Ilderton carnival 4 months ago.

When Scott eventually pulls away (after 3 or 33-seconds Tessa doesn’t know, because time stopped when she saw Scott kissing another girl), she hears the blonde giggling again.

And Tessa realizes at this moment that she’s not as over this breakup as she thought she was.

\------------

**II. 2006**

Tessa hates parties.

Well… she doesn’t really hate parties, but she’s definitely a lot more comfortable at home, not partying, with a warm bubble bath and book in hand.

But Scott likes parties, and she’s trying to be more sociable and fit in with her Arctic Edge teammates. So here she is, in a mini skirt and crop top, holding a red solo cup with an alcoholic concoction with who knows what contents (but she drinks it anyways because it takes the edge off, and she’s supposed to be cool, right?), and sitting at the corner of a couch in a dingy basement, while two people make out next to her.

Scott however, appears to be having a great time. She’s been watching him all night. First, he appeared to be having a very animated conversation with Charlie at the snack table, yelling about baseball stats and what not. Then he was playing beer pong with some random singles skater that she recognizes from the rink, getting more shit faced with the copious amounts of beer being drunk into his system. And about 5 minutes ago she saw him grinding up on some random red head on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the basement, with one hand holding a red solo cup, the other holding the girl low on her waist, and his mouth at her neck.

It’s fine though, because he’s having a good time, and Tessa is happy when Scott is happy. And she’s also a little drunk, which doesn’t hurt.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts when she hears a very loud, very drunk Meryl Davis climb on top of the coffee table in front of her.

“Everyone come get in a circle!!! We’re playing spin the bottle!!!!!!” she basically slurs. Then she aggressively points a finger at Tessa, while slowly stepping off the table and making her way towards her. When she gets in front of her, she pushes her pointer finger to Tessa’s chest, and slurs “that includes you Tessa! Don’t try and get out of this one.”

So this is how Tessa finds herself in a circle with a bunch of drunk teenagers, spinning an empty vodka bottle across the floor. She never understood why this game was so appealing to teens, but she goes along with it anyways. At one-point Charlie spun his bottle and lands on her, so she quickly pecks him on the lips, and with every fiber of her being, tries not to wipe her lips after. And when it’s her turn to spin the bottle, it lands on Fedor, her coaches’ son who is like literally an old man compared to the rest of them. When she goes in for a quick peck, he plants an open-mouthed kiss on her lips, slobber and all.

By the time the bottle lands onto Scott, Tessa has already consumed almost two cups worth of that gross concoction of a drink, and to say that she is shit faced is the understatement of the century.  
Ironically enough, the person who spun the bottle on Scott is none other than the red head that Scott had his dick on merely 20 minutes ago. When the bottle lands on him, a mischievous smirk lands on his face as he crawls to the centre of the circle to meet his red head.

While most people just place a quick peck on the lips of the person they’re kissing, Scott grabs the girl, with his finger intertwining at the back of her neck, and thumbs landing on her cheek bones, and pulls her into a kiss that lasts five times longer than the rest of the kisses that have happened in the game thus far.

It is at this point that Tessa feels a wave a nausea overcome her, and she runs to the bathroom in order to empty out the contents in her stomach.

She hasn’t got a clue if her sickness is from the liquid courage she’s been hugging to her chest the entire night, or the sight of Scott sticking his tongue down some red headed strangers throat.

(and if she dyes her hair red a few weeks after the party, no one has to know the true reason behind it).

\------------

**III. 2009**

She doesn’t believe the rumours.

Because surely Scott would have told her if he had a new girlfriend, right?

I mean yeah, their relationship isn’t in a great place right now. Not since her surgery, and the two months of radio silent that came after. And they don’t talk now unless they’re at the rink. But he would definitely tell her about a new girl in his life. He has to.

She doesn’t believe them when Meryl tells her that he met Jessica (apparently her name is Jessica) during her time away in London, recovering from surgery

She doesn’t believe them when Tanith says that she’s a Quebecois pairs skater

She doesn’t believe them when Charlie says she constantly posts photos of the two of them together on Facebook (she doesn’t have Facebook. She can’t comprehend why someone would willingly display personal information about themselves for the world to see).

And she definitely doesn’t believe the rumours when Scott practically jets out of practice every day, as if he has some major appointment to get to.  
But Tessa has always been proactive, and decides that instead of dwelling on the words that everyone seems to be putting in her head, she should face the situation head on and ask Scott directly, so she could finally put these rumours to rest.

So this is how she finds herself parked in front of Scott’s house in Canton on a Wednesday evening, in a pair of her baggiest sweats (which she thinks are probably Scott’s sweats, but no one needs to know that), a spaghetti string tank top, and her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, with her baby hairs flying along the sides of her face.

She sees his car parked in his driveway, so she knows he’s home. She also notices another car she doesn’t recognize, but that can also be a neighbour’s car just parked in front of his house, right?

She makes her way out of the car, and slowly limps her way up Scott’s driveway (because although she did have surgery, it hadn’t worked like she thought it would, and after a long day of skating she still feels the throbbing along her calves and shins).

As she walks up the five steps to reach his front door, she notices the lights on in the living room just next to the door. She doesn’t know what possesses her to do this, but instead of ringing the doorbell right away, she takes three extra steps to the left to peak into the window to see if Scott is in his living room.

Sure enough, when she does inch her head to look through the window, she sees Scott sitting on the couch. But rather than being by himself, she also sees long dark hair cascading on Scott’s shoulders. That’s when her eyes focus, and she notices a brunette on top of Scott’s lap; straddling him. And it’s at that moment that she notices that their lips have molded into a fiery kiss.

She stares for longer than she should, and she knows it. But she finally pulls herself out of her daze to realize that she’s still standing on Scott’s porch. She does her best attempt at a run to her car, starts the engine, and flies off into the night.

Tessa does her best to compose herself while driving off, but not without the couple of tears running down her cheeks as she stops at a red light. And she realizes in that moment that moment that she should’ve believed the rumours, because it would have saved her from the shit show that was this night.

\------------

**IV. 2014**

Tessa has never met Cassandra.

And she doesn’t know whether she should be hurt, or relieved at this fact.

She’s heard the rumours. That this Cassandra chick is basically a copy of the one Tessa Virtue, but she couldn’t even make the comparison herself.

She’s hurt because she thought her and Scott were close enough. Close enough for him to confide in her, regardless of the metaphorical distance between them since their Carmen season; since they started disagreeing about the integrity and loyalty of their coaches. But apparently, she was wrong about the closeness. She didn’t meet her when they first got together, didn’t meet her in Paris when she came to watch them compete, and hasn’t met her since. She honestly doesn’t even know if Cassandra is still in his life anymore, because they don’t really talk about this kind of stuff.

It’s also a relief to Tessa, because with the ignorance she possesses with Scott and Cassandra’s relationship, she doesn’t have to directly face the fact that Scott has once again, found another girl to make him happy. She gets to ignore the fact that for the hundredth time, Scott chose someone else over Tessa.

She remains ignorant until she finally decides to watch that god forsaken reality show they decided to do in 2013, leading up to Sochi. She told the media that her and Scott didn’t watch the show, in order to remain focused on their Olympic dream. But now Sochi is over, and she decides to punish herself yet again for that silver medal by finally seeing the shit show that was their “docuseries.”

She’s not watching it alone though.

This is how she finds herself curled up on the couch, with her body tucked under Ryan’s arm, debating whether she should lock herself in the bathroom instead of watching this with her… boyfriend? fuck friend? She actually has no fucking clue.

It’s the end of the first episode and she hears Ryan breathing heavy on top of her, indicating to her that he’s fallen asleep (thank fucking god). It is at this moment that she recognizes what type of scene is about to be displayed: a Scott and Cassandra scene. And sure enough, Tessa is watching a scene of her greatest nightmare: Scott pulling in Cassandra for a searing kiss on camera for the whole world to see. A kiss that shows the entire world that Scott has chosen someone else over Tessa, once again.

Honestly, fuck Sochi, fuck Scott, fuck the TV show, and fuck this copycat version of herself, she thinks, as tears fall down her cheek, and wet Ryan’s shirt.

\------------

**V. 2015**

Tessa is trying to move on.

She really is.

Her and Scott weren’t in a good place after Sochi, and they allowed the bitterness of that time get the best of them.

They haven’t spoken in 3 months. Until now.

They’re on their gold medal plates trip in Scotland, so of course they’re expected to speak about there 17-year partnership. Talk about their commitment to one another, the immense respect they have toward each other, all the works, you know.

Throughout their career, they’ve always been called out on their chemistry. It was inevitable. Interviewers across the globe would pull out all the stops in order to maybe get a confirmation as to whether Virtue and Moir were more than just “business partners.”

However, this gold medal plates, no one asks about their relationship status. Because Kaitlyn is here.

Yep, Olympic gold medal curler, Kaitlyn Lawes, the woman who currently holds Scott’s heart is here on this trip as well, and everyone knows it.

Tessa puts an effort this time, to become friends with the woman who has heart eyes for Scott Moir. And Tessa genuinely likes her. She pretty, smart, kind, witty, funny, simple – essentially the perfect girl for Scott. So, all Tessa can do is act friendly and make conversation with the girl who can make the love of her life so happy.

Kaitlyn even asks Tessa questions about Scott

“Is it true that Scott went bald in his teens? Cuz his brothers keep telling me it happened, but Scott just denies denies denies” Kaitlyn asks with a mischievous grin on her face and a giggle directed at Scott. Tessa can’t help but laugh also, with how natural this conversation is going with the girl who stole Scott from her.

“YEAH HE DID” Tessa admits. “He went through this phase where he was obsessed with Eminem… thus the baldnes-”

“TESSA! You swore to secrecy that you wouldn’t tell anyone!!” Scott chimed in, acting hurt, but with a small grin on his face.

“Sorry Scott, I’m team Kaitlyn” Tessa shot back, sticking her tongue out at Scott while wrapping her arm around Kaitlyn.

As the night came to an end, Tessa felt genuinely lighter than she has in months. She finally felt like she had her best friend back, who seemed happier and healthier than he’s been in a long time, and she finally felt this sense of closure that had been weighing her down for as long as she can remember.

That is until the night started dying down at the bar they were at, and a slowed down acoustic version of “what’s love got to do with it,” was being played by the band, and Scott and Tessa made eye contact, as if with an understanding of the magic of this song – a piece of music they needed to skate to.  
However, the moment was soon broken by Kaitlyn, who came around and wrapped her arms around Scott’s waist. The spell between Tessa and Scott was now broken, with Scott focusing all of his attention to Kaitlyn now, basking in the beautiful music playing in the background.

It was in that moment that Scott slowly leaned in and placed a soft, delicate, yet passionate kiss on Kaitlyn’s lips, lingering just for a bit, but long enough to express all feelings of love and devotion to each other in those mere seconds of their connected lips.

Once Scott and Kaitlyn separated, Tessa decided to let them know she would be leaving, blaming her departure on fatigue. Without waiting for them to respond she rushed out of the bar into the breezy night, trying to catch her breath. She didn’t know where she was going, but she just walked into the dead of night until she found herself hunched over the sidewalk, gasping for air as she processed that the love of her life found complete and utter happiness in another woman.

Tessa is trying to move on, but how can she when her whole heart belongs to a man that won’t have her?

(little does she know his heart belonged to her since he was 9).

\------------

**VI. 2021 (+1)**

Tessa doesn’t think it’s possible to feel this happy.

But yet she does.

Her daughter Stevie Virtue-Moir was born on May 6, 2021, with a perfect little nose, perfect set of eyes, perfect lips, perfect chin, perfect arms and hands and legs and feet and toes. Her and Scott have worked very hard on coming to terms with the fact that perfection doesn’t exist, but all that work can fuck the fuck off because Tessa knows that this baby is completely, and utterly, perfect.

Tessa and Scott have officially been married for almost year, have been officially together for three – but let’s be real, the intimacy and domesticity of their comeback was practically a relationship in the works. Oh, and let’s not forget the 20+ years of their emotional affair to one another, because honestly, although they both confided in different people along the way, their hearts belonged to each other.

To this day, they won’t hear the end of it from both their families. The teasing just continues, but both of them can’t be bothered to care. They endured months of tormenting for “finally getting their shit together” according to Jordan and the Moir brothers. Constant teasing during the engagement and wedding era, where both families would quote back to them their interviews from their teenage years when they swore to their graves that “they were like brother and sister.” And the tormenting only continued when the families found out that they were pregnant and did the math to find out that they were, indeed, having a honeymoon baby.

So yes, Tessa is so, so, so, so happy.

She is pulled out of her thoughts though when Stevie begins to stir in her arms, and Scott walks back in the room with the biggest grin on his face that she thinks he’s gonna develop permanent wrinkle lines around his eyes.

She beams back at him as he walks to her and their baby on the bed. Scott places an arm around Tessa’s shoulder’s and leans in for a kiss. But rather than kissing her, he leans in and leaves a lingering kiss on their daughter’s forehead, so soft and delicate that it makes her melt then and there.

And Tessa can honestly say that this is the first time she’s been happy to see Scott kiss another girl.

\------------

FIN


End file.
